Component supply devices are arranged adjacent to mounters and supply components to be mounted on a board to a mounter. Mounters mount components supplied from a component supply device on a board. A component supply device using conventional technology is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Number 2000-114204.